Plant Type
Create Vegetation: As a standard action, you may stab the ground, sending new vegetation throughout the area in a 5’ radius per level. This effect allows you to use other Plant abilities. This ability may be taken multiple times, each time after the first adds an additional 5’ per level. Swift Create Vegetation: You may use Create Vegetation as a swift action. Entangle: As the spell, Strength check and Escape Artist check is Wisdom Based. May be taken multiple times, each additional time increases the DC by +1 and increases the radius by 10’ Vicious Vines: Requires Entangle. Your entangle spell also gains the effects of Black Tentacles in addition to normal effects. Grapple check is 4 + your level + wisdom, damage is Zanpakutou damage + Wisdom. You may take this multiple times to increase the Black Tentacles effect's strength by 4 or the area it effects by 5 feet. Magical Vines: Requires Vicious Vines. You may apply an effect from another Shikai type to your vines. The effects include only effects that are used in an melee attack. Such as Greater Wounding, Drain Reiatsu, Flame Blade, et cetera. Improved Magical Vines: Requires Magical Vines. You may apply a second effect from another Shikai type to your vines. Wall of Thorns: Requires Vicious Vines. As the spell, damage is based on Maximum Zanpakutou damage. If Magical Vines or Improved Magical Vines is possessed, those going through the wall are effected as if hit by them. Barkskin: Upon release, the user gains a +1 enhancement bonus to their natural armor bonus to AC, and damage reduction, per 3 character levels as their skin is covered in reiatsu enhanced bark. Thorn Body: This requires Barkskin to take. The users Barkskin also sprouts lethal thorns all over their body, harming those who physically attack the user. These thorns deal BW +Spellscore modifier in piercing damage. These thorns ignore damage mitigation equal to the amount the character normally ignores. Tree Shape: Requires Barkskin. By means of this ability, you are able to assume the form of a Large living tree or shrub or a Large dead tree trunk with a small number of limbs. The closest inspection cannot reveal that the tree in question is actually a magically concealed creature. To all normal tests you are, in fact, a tree or shrub, although a detect magic spell reveals a faint transmutation on the tree. While in tree form, you can observe all that transpires around you just as if you were in your normal form, and your hit points and save bonuses remain unaffected. You gain a +10 natural armor bonus to AC but have an effective Dexterity score of 0 and a speed of 0 feet. You are immune to critical hits while in tree form. All clothing and gear carried or worn changes with you. You can dismiss tree shape as a free action (instead of as a standard action). Wood Shape: Wood shape enables you to form one existing piece of wood 10cu feet + 1cu Feet per level into any shape that suits your purpose as a standard action. While it is possible to make crude coffers, doors, and so forth, fine detail isn’t possible. There is a 30% chance that any shape that includes moving parts simply doesn’t work. Requires Barkskin. Repel Wood: Waves of energy roll forth from you, moving in the direction that you determine, causing all wooden objects in the path of the spell to be pushed away from you to the limit of the range (60 foof Line). Wooden objects larger than 3 inches in diameter that are fixed firmly are not affected, but loose objects are. Objects 3 inches in diameter or smaller that are fixed in place splinter and break, and the pieces move with the wave of energy. Objects affected by the spell are repelled at the rate of 40 feet per round. Objects such as wooden shields, spears, wooden weapon shafts and hafts, and arrows and bolts are pushed back, dragging those carrying them along. (A creature being dragged by an item it is carrying can let go. A creature being dragged by a shield can loose it as a move action and drop it as a free action.) If a spear is planted (set) to prevent this forced movement, it splinters. Even magic items with wooden sections are repelled, although an antimagic field blocks the effects. This effect lasts as long as you will it to last, and can be begun and ended as a standard action. Requires Wood Shape. Splinter Bolt: Requires Repel Wood and Brambles. You may fire 1 Splinter bolt, it deals damage equal to your base Zanpakutou damage and imposes a -2 to AC, attack rolls, and reflex saves, penalties that stacks. A successful reflex save negates the penalty. DC (Wisdom Based). You may take this multiple times. Each time increase the number of bolts that can be fired by 1. Wooden Sword: Your weapon takes on the appearance of wood, and for the purposes of effects is wood. It's damage is changed to Bludgeoning and it deals an additional damage per damage dice you deal. Entangling Weapon: Requires Wooden Sword and Vicious Entangle. Your weapon has the ability to use Entangling Staff at will. Damage is as if using Vicious Vines. The bonus on grapple checks is ½ Level + Wisdom. Improved Entangling Weapon: Requires Entangling Weapon to take. Your entangling weapon now benefits from magical vines. Brambles: This requires Wooden Sword to take. Your weapon sprouts deadly thorns all over, changing its damage type to bludgeoning and piercing, and dealing +2d6 bludgeoning and piercing damage. Greater Brambles: Requires Brambles. Brambles now deals +4d6 bludgeoning and piercing damage. Superior Brambles: Requires Greater Brambles. Brambles now deals +6d6 bludgeoning and piercing damage. Quill Blast: Requires Brambles. As a standard action, creatures within 20 feet of you are hit by a number of quills equivalent to their size (Tiny or smaller 4 quills, Small 6 quills, Medium 8 quills, Large 10 quills, Huge or larger 12 quills.) Small or larger creatures that make a Wisdom based reflex save are only hit by half the quills. Tiny or smaller creatures that make the save are spared the entire effect. Each quill deals 1BW damage and lodges itself into the victims causing a cumulative -1 penalty to Attack Rolls, AC, Saving Throws, and Core Skill Checks (Max -5). All quills can be safely removed with a DC (15 + Level) Treat Injury Check. Removing the quills otherwise causes your 1BW Damage again. You may take this ability multiple times to add 1BW damage up to the maximum damage that your Zanpakutou can produce. Each quill's damage is reduced in damage by the damage reduction of the targets. Cocoon: Requires Improved Seed the Earth and Photosyntesis to take. The user activates this as a full round action, and it surrounded by a cocoon for 5 rounds. During this time, the users damage mitigation of all sorts is doubled against everything besides fire. Once the five rounds is over, the user exits the cocoon fully healed. This may only be used once per battle. In a forest area or an area water dominant, it takes only 3 rounds. Special: This may be taken multiple times, each time after the first allows you to use Cocoon one more time per battle. Reflexive Cocoon: Requires Cocoon. The user may activate Cocoon as an immediate action in response to an effect that would slay the target. Metamorphosis: Requires Cocoon. Once the user emerges from their cocoon, they gain the following benefits - – An enhancement bonus to their physical stats equal to their spellscore modifier. – Damage Mitigation versus all forms of damage equal to their spellscore modifier. Half of this applies versus ability score damage. Does not mitigate drain, or fire damage. – Fast Healing is increased by their spellscore modifier. – Gain a fly speed with good maneuverability with a speed equal to their spellscore modifier x 10. – Take double damage from fire effects. This ability lasts for 3 + Spellscore modifier rounds. Seed the Earth: This requires Create Vegetation and Wall of Thorns to take. You may as a standard action plant a seed in the ground, and 3 rounds later the seed grows into a plant creature equivalent to a Rank 1 golem. The first time this ability is used, you must pick the golem's shikai abilities which are then set permanently, instead of having construct traits it has plant traits and has Fast Healing equal to the number of Plant abilities you have. If the area is in a water dominant area, it grows in 1 round. Improved Seed the Earth: Requires Seed the Earth. The plant creatures created by Seed the Earth are now Rank 3. Seed the Body: This requires Seed the Earth and Brambles. As a standard action, you may make a melee attack against an opponent, dealing damage as normal. In addition, the thorns that pierce the victim, release a single seed within the target, and begins to use their body for the nutrition required to grow into full bloom. The target must make a fortitude save, if successful the seed is expelled. The seed begins to drain 100 reiatsu per round, once the target reaches 0 reiatsu or dies, flowers bloom over the targets body, bearing fruit. The fruit when eaten restores the consumer's hit points and reiatsu, equal to half the amount of reiatsu the seed consumed. Special: This may be taken multiple times, each time after the first increases the reiatsu drained per round by 100. Improved Seed the Body: This requires Seed the Body. Once the target dies or reaches 0 reiatsu, the flowers also turn into a Rank 4 Golem Plant creature, instead of having construct traits it has plant traits and has Fast Healing equal to the number of Plant abilities you have. The first time the Golem is summoned, you must select its shikai abilities, once chose they are set permanently. Expansive Seed Collection: This requires Improved Seed the Body or Seed the Body to take. You may have an additional Plant Golem selection of abilities to use, when using Seed the Earth or Seed the Body. This may be taken multiple times, each time gives another Golem template. Army of Seeds: This requires Seed the Earth to take. You may have 1 additional Plant Golem active at one time. This may be taken multiple times, the effects stack. Photosynthesis: The user gains Fast Healing 3 when in an area with plant life, requiring an amount of plant life equal to twice his size. Special: This may be taken multiple times, it increases the Fast Healing gained by 2 each additional time it is taken. This Fast Healing stacks with Metamorphosis. Tree of Life: This requires Photosynthesis, Barkskin and Metamorphosis to take. You gain Regeneration equal to the number of plant abilities you have, which is bypassed by Fire and Negative Energy.